Love is Like a Flower
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: Love is like a flower... It needs time and care, with a little support before it blooms.  Based off of a RP. Unfortunately the RP got deleted...  Currently rated T.
1. Uneasy Emotions

** SO. This is my first piece of writing that I didn't do alone. This is also my first Kuro fic. I enjoy writing for Will... I don't know why, but I can see myself in him. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this. This is also the first time that I put anything at the beginning of my fic. Well, I'll let you get to the fic. Laharl out. :3**

William T. Spears scowled, sitting at his desk. He was awaiting the reports from his subordinates. Ronald had gotten on his nerves today with his endless flirting. Sure, he got his work done, but it got annoying after a little while. Will was pretty sure that there wasn't a single female in the entire London branch that he hadn't hit on at least once. He returned to his paperwork, listening to the soft ticking of the clock above his door. It was like a metronome, tapping out a steady rhythm that seemed almost musical. It was simple, yet easy to work to...

Grell Sutcliff had been bored all day as he walked through the halls of the Shinigami Dispatch London Branch. He wasn't sure what to do, but he wanted to do something to waste time. Then his mind started to go across the thoughts of handsome men and, of course, to Will. Grell smiled and burst into Will's office. " Hello!"

A dejected growl passed over Will's pursed lips. "Hello, Sutcliff. I doubt you are here to turn in paperwork..." He said, his usual scowl on his features. The redheaded reaper was never one to knock on doors... Maybe Grell wouldn't burst into his office if he locked the door... The thought of locking his door bubbled to Will's mind. He reminded himself to do that next time, seeing as it was too late to lock it this time.

The red Reaper's shoes dug into the pale grey carpet as Will looked up from his paperwork to take in the image of the reaper. "What do you want?" He growled, his dual-colored emerald eyes studying Grell.

Grell smiled as he put his elbows down on Will's desk."Your right about the paperwork!" He said as he gazed at Will. Grell always liked to just sit there and gaze at attractive men. It just made him get happy really fast.

He started to draw imaginary circles onto Will's desk. Seeing the expression on Will's face, he pursed his lips and batted his eyelashes. "What? Can't a reaper take a break now and then? Besides I wanted to come and see you!~" He said as he continued to draw the imaginary circles, gazing at Will.

Will felt his eye twitch slightly at Grell's tone. "Have you even STARTED on your work?" He asked Grell, his voice a soft, threatening growl. "And why me, of all the people in this building that you can bother?" Will asked Grell, trying not to soften up and be nice to the scarlet Shinigami. He felt sort of happy that Grell had decided to come and see him. He fought back a soft blush as he looked into the redhead's stunning eyes, which seemed to be looking him over. Grell's eyes were accented by his ruby locks, making them seem so much brighter and lovelier than Will's, or any other Shinigami's eyes for that matter. An awkward silence filled the room as Grell and Will just looked at the other, not sure what to say. Grell would probably have some sort of comment to make any minute, but Will wished that the redhead would spit it out already.

Grell started to play with his hair as he said, "No, I was going to work on it later..." He continued to stare at Will. "I only like to vist YOU...There aren't any other men that are more handsome then you." Grell Commented with a slight wink. He continued to gaze at Will handsome face, before the akward silence had come up. A few moments later he finally decied to say somthing to break the suffocating silence. "Have you ever not worn your glasses? You'd be even more handsome without them~" He winked once again, a cheshire grin on his face.

Will frowned at being called handsome. Those very same words were spoken to that vile demon every time Grell went to see him... A soft blush covered Will's cheeks as he became jealous of Sebastian. He was taking his Grell away from his work and was hurting him. Not once had Grell come back without some sort of injury... Will slapped himself mentally. 'No. He is not MY Grell. He will never be.' Will told himself, his cheeks growing hot at the thought of Grell being his and only his. The demon wouldn't ever be in the picture again... He thought of Grell murmuring compliments and sweet things into his ear, only making him blush more. The work-oriented part of his mind pushed those thoughts aside as he blinked. He needed to show Grell that he didn't have feelings for him, though it would be lying to himself. It was better that way... Grell couldn't run off with Sebastian and hurt Will if they weren't together... But it was already hurting Will to see Grell returning to work covered in wounds, sometimes his clothes were stained with his own blood... Will made up his mind. It was better if they remained co-workers. "Me? Handsome?" Will said, shaking his head to clear it. "You must be mistaken, Sutcliff."

He prayed that Grell hadn't noticed the long pause when he was fighting with himself or the blush that still, barely, brightened his features.

He adjusted his glasses, pausing. He remembered that Grell had asked him about his glasses... Will thought hard about it. He always wore his glasses. If he didn't, he'd be blind. "No, Grell, I have never taken my glasses off on purpose." He murmured, unconsciously staring at Grell. "I can't see without them and you should know that better than anyone." He commented, remembering his final exam with Grell. Without Grell, he wouldn't be where he is today... He owed Grell that much and he hated owing Grell anything.

Grell poked Will's cheeks as he saw Will's blush. "Oh, Why the blush? Are you THAT happy that I came and visited you?" He said giggling a bit. He poked Will's cheeks one last time then began to lose himself in deep thought. He started to think about handsome men again. Going through a list of the most attractive men he knew, Grell's mind went to Sebastian, then to the Undertaker, then back to Will. " Hmm..." He hugged his arms tightly as he began to think dirty thoughts about the three of them.

Grell had to think about how it would feel like to kiss the three of them. For Sebastian, he thought romantic and fun. For the Undertaker, Grell thought, deathly and warm. As for Will, he couldn't think how it would feel to kiss him unless he actually kissed him. Oh how he wanted to kiss Will, but he was a bit afriad of what his supervisor would do to him.

Grell released himself from his thoughts and looked back at Will. "Yes, Very handsome. And I know I'm right about that one." He said as he put his hands on both sides of Will's face. "And If you can't see without your glasses, then don't take them off...You'll still be sexy either way." Grell winked as he looked into Will's eyes.

For a moment, Will felt as if he were frozen in place. Grell had quite feminine features which were more noticeable at point blank range. He was pretty, something that Will would never admit outwardly, though he thought that the redhead was quite attractive. He fought with himself for a moment before letting the cold, calculating expression place itself on his features.

"I am not handsome or sexy or anything that you think I am..." Will said, frowning. He needed his personal space, something that Grell wasn't giving him. Will took a step back, moving away from the flamboyant, red shinigami.

Grell looked at Will, starting to pout a bit and had crossed his arms. "Oh dear..." He said with a sigh as he had began to walk out of his co-worker's office. "Well, I'll guess I'll go see my Sebby. I'll get my work done later..."

Will didn't give himself a moment to think of what to say to Grell. He just knew that he didn't want that filthy demon anywhere near Grell.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. If you go after that disgusting creature, I'll follow you." Will threatened, scowling. He hated Sebastian as much as Sebastian hated him... He walked up to Grell, grabbing the scarlet shinigami by his ruby locks and snarling. "I refuse to let you go see him."


	2. Heart Like a Stormy Sea

**SO. People wanted Chapter 2, I will give them Chapter 2. And I will keep churning out chapters as long as the RP is going on and isn't getting stupid or cheesy.**

**P.S. Sorry this is so short, but I haven't had time to get a lot of the chapter together. I wanted to get this up, though. **

**I like reviews~**

**Laharl out!**

Grell flailed his arms. "Oww! But why not? It's not like you want to see me or anything..." He told Will with a bit of a pout.

"Whether I want to see you or not is not a question that is up for debate. I forbid you from seeing that demon." Will snapped, his eyes narrowing and focusing on Grell.

"That scum hurts you every time you go to see him. That can't be enjoyable. I hate seeing you hurt." Will finally gave in a little and let his icy gaze soften. He didn't want to see Grell return tomorrow, covered in bruises and cuts... It wasn't fair to the shinigami... The demon was simply unapproachable and extremely abusive... He needed to come up with something to keep the scarlet-clad male at work... An idea popped up in Will's head. Grell liked him so maybe HE could keep Grell at work. Even if the idea didn't work, it was worth a shot.

"Would you stay here and work if I let you bring your paperwork into my office and do it?" Will offered, just wanting the work to get done and the demon to stay out of Grell's life.

Grell had continued to pout until he heard what Will had said. "Yes!" He cried out, hugging Will tightly.

Another thought raced through his mind. Didn't Will say that he hated to see him hurt? Grell smiled at the thought. "You DO care about me! Just admit it!" He said demandingly as he poked Will's cheeks once again. He was happy to think that Will had actually cared for him. Grell was even happier to know that he'd be working closer to Will then he was currently. He loved to see Will everyday, but now, he could be close to Will everyday as well!

"Who doesn't care about their co-worker coming in covered in bruises and their own blood?" He asked, pausing for a moment before continuing to speak. "Ronald and a few other Shinigami have come to me and we're all concerned about you. Your obsession with that monster is unhealthy."

Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had already dug himself into a big enough hole by slipping up and admitting that he did worry about the flamboyant redhead... Why not say a little more. Maybe letting everything off his chest would get Grell to back off and keep their 'relationship' solely focused on work and nothing more. No. He couldn't. It wasn't worth the risk. Grell might become more bothersome and annoying if Will told him how he felt...

"As long as you get your work done and stay away from that demon, I don't care where you do your work." Will said, keeping his distance and beginning to re-build the emotional wall up separating him from the rest of the world. If he didn't show emotions, nobody would worry about hurting him or breaking his heart.

" Oh is that right Will?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of voice." It's not an obsession...And he's not a monster! He's my Sebby!" Grell thought for a moment, wondering why Will had even cared about him. He never seemed to before... By now, Grell was extremely confused.

" Okay!" He said happily. "But Will...I forgot where my paperwork went..." He said, laughing a bit under his breath.

Will growled. "Come with me." He knew that Grell lost his work often so he began making copies of the redhead's work and keeping it in his office.

"As for that demon... If I find out that you ever go to visit him again, you will find that you have no job when you return."

Will threatened Grell with the prospect of being fired... Something that wouldn't make Grell too happy. Without a job or his scythe, the redhead would probably go crazy.

Grell began to follow Will as he was told so." Fine, Fine fine.." He replied with a bit of a sigh." I wouldn't want to loose my job, anyway.." Grell told Will.

Even though he wasn't able to see Sebastian anymore, that didn't mean he still couldn't think about him Grell had thought to himself, giggling a bit.

"You're thinking about that demon again, aren't you?" Will asked, hearing Grell's chuckle. Grell was about as transparent as air. You could see right through him, though he could be difficult to read at times...

"I'll make sure that you don't think about that trash anymore." He snapped, though he didn't have a clue as to how to get Grell to forget about Sebastian...


	3. Win or Lose

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**I didn't think that this was going to get into chapter 3. oWo**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be interesting. **

**Grell and Will are going to take a bet!**

**I'll see you later!**

Grell put his arms on his hips and pouted.

"Oh really, and how do you suppose you'll do that..?" He said smiling as he had crossed his arms, still following Will."I don't think anything Could make me just stop thinking about Sebby.." Grell said while shrugging.

"Are you sure you would like to make that bet?" Will asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly. He didn't like having to talk to Grell about Sebastian...

This was getting dangerous... What if he slipped up and let Grell know about his feelings?

"Yes, I'm sure.." Grell stopped walking and started to smirk." I've never been more positive..." Grell continued to smirk as he waited for Will's reply.

"Fine then." Will said, glaring into Grell's eyes. The shinigami was throwing himself into a threatening situation... Staring into Grell's bright, green eyes, Will adjusted his glasses and coughed softly, snapping himself out of his slight trance. Grell remained silent as he waited. He didn't know what to expect to happen, he was clueless at the moment.

Will sighed.

"What are the terms of the bet?" He asked, regretting every word he spoke to the flamboyant redhead...

" How about, If you can't get my mind off of Sebby by the end of the day... I get to continue seeing and visiting him..." Grell smirked once again." But if you can... I'll stop thinking of him... Deal?" He put his hand out towards Will's.

Will felt like there was a lump in his throat. How could he possibly make Grell forget Sebastian? There were a few ways, none of which sounded too good to him. Will didn't actually do anything to give any of his thoughts away, but hit himself mentally.

"What do I gain if I get you to stop thinking of that demon?" He asked, sighing.

Grell shook his head, as he din't know what Will would want from him." Well... anything.. I guess..." He had started to think. What could Will possibly want from him? He asked himself as he shrugged.

"Fine. We'll discuss this after the bet is over." Will snapped. He got to spend overtime with Grell... At least that was going to give him an edge in the bet...

Will felt sick. What had gotten a hold of him? Why was he acting so out of character? He felt his stomach do another flip as he watched Grell, who nodded his head in agreement and started to walk once again.

"Hmm..." He had begun to get lost in deep thought as he started to think all over again, before he had crashed into a wall. It took Will quite a lot of self-control not to either laugh at the Shinigami or get angry with him...

"Grell, into my office now. Before you hurt yourself or someone else."

He snapped, opening his door and pointing into his office as a few of the other Shinigami snickered and chattered softly to each other about Grell and Will.

Will closed the door once Grell was in the office. "Now, sit and work." He said, trying to keep himself calm and from snapping at the troublesome redhead. A slight blush crossed his face as he looked Grell over, but he quickly hid his blush by turning away and beginning to look for paperwork. He growled, leaning down to look in the lower shelves of the bookshelf before starting to look in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. Honestly, he knew where they were, but he was making a daring attempt to get Grell's attention off the demon and onto him.

He wouldn't tell a soul, but he was jealous of the raven-haired demon... And he wasn't supposed to be jealous. Especially not when he was jealous of a demon because his co-worker had an interest in him. It made Will a little sick to think of how much his jealousy of Sebastian was altering his personality...

Grell sat into a chair after he had snapped of of deep thought. Once he did so, he had seen Will bend down, and he had blushed slighty while pointing up to a cabinent." W-will... I thought the paperwork was up there..." He said still blushing slightly.

Grell had looked away and tried to focus on not looking back at Will, they were in an akward phase right how, anyway...

The smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth quickly faded as Will turned around, standing up and looking at Grell. "Sorry. I must have forgotten. I was moving things around in here earlier." He said, slipping a little white lie to Grell.

A strange thought found its way into the back of Will's mind. He found himself admiring Grell... The redhead was actually cute when he blushes. Will shook the thought off, only to have a little voice at the back of his mind keep nagging at him. His conscience was bothering him now... This wasn't the time to let himself give in...

Grell continued to stare at the corner trying to distract himself from looking at Will,something told him just to try and distract himself.

"Oh... Okay..." He replied, his focus on anything but Will.

Will looked at Grell. "Something wrong?" He asked, getting out a few sheets of paper and handing them to Grell. Will felt a lump rising in his throat as he watched Grell, never taking his eyes off of the redhead shinigami. "Grell, can I ask you something?" Will muttered, sitting down and beginning to work on some of Grell's paperwork. He wasn't going to tell Grell that, of course.

"Why do you like Sebastian and I so much? And which one of us do you like more?" Will asked, his stomach doing flips. He felt like throwing up, but he resisted it. If he was to clean up the mess he made, he'd have to get the details...

Grell looked directly at Will, after hearing what Will had asked him...

"Why do I like you two..? Uhm... hmm... I guess because you both are handsome and irressitible!" He said smileing. He started to think, and it was hard to think about who he liked more but he decided easily for some strange reason.

"Well, that's easy Will... I like you more..." Grell said smiling more at his words.

Will couldn't hide the flush that appeared on his face when Grell spoke those words. "You... like me more?" He asked, taking a deep breath. Grell liked him more? That was like hearing that he got promoted. It made him feel amazing.

Now all he had to do was hint at his feelings for Grell so the redhead could make a move. Never could Will just come out and tell Grell how he felt or make a move on him...


End file.
